Moga Knight Memoirs:Chapter 9/Battle of Loc Lac
The entire force of the Tremrho and Skyrinthians rushed forward. There was a clash of blades and ringing of metal everywhere. The multitudes of monsters infront of us were crushed beneath our beast's feet. Anobon and his armies shouted and yelled as we traampled through, watching cannon fire from some of the Skyrinthes. We began to note the soldier's look; it was human at a distance, but up close they looked almost like humanoid lizards. Their entire body, save for the legs and head. The legs were almost insectoid, and the heads were covered with a helm for the most part. They had reddish skin covered in scales on their body and arms, with a chainmail suit on them with tringular links instead of circular ones. They all wielded large blades of metal modeled after the Fatalis Spirit Blade. However, higher ranks were using an imatation dark version and mockery of the King's Zweihander. Our horses were strong animals, running straight through the creatures with their mighty spears. all blades were pointed towards the head of the problems. Anobon stood tall on a huge throne made seemingly from diamond shaped pieces of magical force, which was exactly what they were. About thirty minutes into the battle, most of our men were afoot, instead of on horses, for most of our horses had been slain from beneath us, leaving many of the men to die suffocated by their own horses. The ones still able to ride rode with lightened loads and with both a Spikershoot* and a Tremrho Riding Sword. We quickly began to approach Anobon's tower, which had grown to a castle by now. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ We finally ended the battle primarily. We got off of our horses, each of the dragon Warriors, and walked up to Anobon's Tower. "Aww, man, the kids killed my little friends! How sad! I'll just have to avenge them, huh. But.....I promise not to murder you outright, as is fitting of your actions......but rather....I have a grand bit planned.....I will beat you all within an inch of your life.......and then....Whilst you are suspended in midair on my castle platforms.....I shall knock you onto this horrid ground, and plunge my blade through your heart! Your broken bodies will make fine sustenance for my Demon King, the true Fatalis! Yes...I am simply his blade. I'm like Fyrlosor.....except, I wasn't so worried and weak as to seal myself into a Blade. My Demon King was forced into my blade..........and until the blood of the Dragon Warriors is spilt, he cannot revive. So die you must." Anobon said. "You dare challenge us.....even as you are, rebellous servant of the demon-king? You are a mere blotch on the Elder Dragon existence!"Fyrulosor said as he emerged from my sword. He revealed his true form while doing so. His true form was a very light skinned form, but clearly whithered. His hair was a dark grayish black and white, with his boots and armgaurds a light blue color. His robe was dark red, with blue highlights and black trim. He looked at me when he transformed into this; until then I had believed a different form was his true. "John...........do be careful. I'm using a different sword now. I won't be with you but you'll still ha ve your powers you had when i was." He said with a tone of discomfort and yet happiness in his voie. We climbed onto the stairs. and were instantly joined by Anobon on a platform. "Soo......You decided to come out to play, huh?" He said laughing. He instantly engaged us. I slammed my blade towards him, resulting in nothing more than a push backwards. Jonathan and Fyrulosor and evenn Sylvyr were trying their hardest to knock him down. I finally realized something; we were not hitting his sword. We were hitting him. And he wasn't getting hurt. Instead, our swords were bouncing off like we were hitting a brick wall. He also looked a good deal different, metallic now with almost plasticine hair. An idea came to me: if we couldn't knock him down for some hits, we would have to knock him downwards—as in straight off his platform. We all began to push as forcefully as we could with our blades with each hit. He came extremely near the edge. Sylvyr had been charging up something for the last few minutes; he released this, which was a golden ball of light, into Anobon, and he fell off of the platform. He made another before getting to far away, but landed on his back. Callie and Tayler and Faedin launched off at the same time; Calli couldn't do any real damage, but she wanted Anobon to feel pain for his deeds with Nagaru. Their blades pierced his chest, causing a multitude of crystals to explode outwards. We followed our procedure again, this time with a twist; he began summoning blades and throwing them at us. When we jumped again, me, Jonathan, and Levon jumped, but Levon was simply jumping because he secretly had come to love Callie, and was willing to make him feel pain for her emotion. Finally, the last time we reapeted this, Fyrulosor, Sylvyr, and Blazescale launched into him. he fell and was on the gorund silent. "Ugh.....YOU WRETCHED BRATS!!!! I'll have you know you stand before a demon! Or should i say....a WEAPON WITHOUT MERCY!" Anobon said angrily. We began dueling hand to hand. Eventually, he kicked me away. But he had gottn injured; I knew he wasn't going to last long. Finally, him and Fyrulosor dueled. The fight was too bright and fast for me to see, but I could tell the anguish in it. Eventually, Fyrulosor settled down, blade to the ground, and Anobon with a massive hole where his chest diamond should've been; it had been all but removed and shattered. "You....you think you've won.......but all this while.........................my King has been feeding off of the Ancient Dragon Tusk in Loc Lac city.....for I left my blade here, and my soldiers carried it there..........Loc Lac is now ours.............OURS.....ME AND MY MASTER'S, FOR ALL ETERNITY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Anobon said with glee. Just as he did, his body dissssolved into a large black blade with bloody letters scrawled on it. The true form of Fatlis ememerged from the castle's inner sanctem, where an altar had been assembled. We knew Loc Lac was taken over, for they had done that while we fought, so obviously the altar was solely for his human form's resurrection. The creature, calling himself The Fatalithe, grabbed up the blade and swung it. "Oh no......all hope is lost.....the prophecy.............has failed!! Fatalithe shall rule! His very ressurection is proof! Go! Go back! Escape, all of you!" Sylvyr said. As he did, Loc Lac city turned a dismal black color and smoke emerged. We backed away as Sylvyr distracted Fatalithe. As we loked back, Sylvyr was already waning. With a last blast of light, he was gone, and Fatalithe was returning to Loc Lac, to truly begin his invasion. Moga Knight Memoirs Prolougue/Epilogoue of The Moga Libertarian Chronicles(MGLChronicles And thus ends this part of Moga Knight Memoirs. Shall be continued in The Moga Libertarian Chronicles. *Spikershoot: Small handguns that have three barrels loaded with spikes in front of a gunpowder charge, and empowered by some kind of monster fang. Category:Fan Fiction